The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)
The Force Unleashed ist ein Videospiel, das von LucasArts im großen Stil angekündigt wurde. In Europa ist es nach mehrmaligen Verschiebungen am 18. September 2008 erschienen. Lauftext Handlung The Force Unleashed spielt zwischen Die Rache der Sith und Eine neue Hoffnung. Der dunkle Sith Darth Vader zweifelt an der Art, Dinge so zu regeln wie es sein Meister Darth Sidious tut. Er entdeckt den Betrug, den ihm der Imperator zugefügt hat, doch er weiß, dass es für eine Umkehr zu spät ist. Er beschließt, im Geheimen einen Schüler auszubilden. Diesen trainiert er unter harten Foltermethoden, um ihm die Macht der dunklen Seite beizubringen. Schließlich beauftragt er den Schüler damit, die überlebenden Jedi auszulöschen. Doch das ist nur eine Methode, um den Schüler stärker werden zu lassen, damit er später an Vaders Seite gegen den Imperator kämpfen kann. Niemand darf von dem geheimen Schüler wissen, besonders nicht der Imperator. Dadurch muss der Schüler ständig auf der Hut sein und keine Zeugen am Leben lassen. Ihm wird dabei von der Pilotin Juno Eclipse und dem Holodroiden PROXY geholfen, die ihn bei seinen Reisen in der Rogue Shadow unterstützen. Missionen Mission auf Kashyyyk Diese Mission ist ein Tutorial. Der Spieler bekommt noch Anweisungen welche Tasten er wann betätigen muss und was zu tun ist. In dieser Mission spielt man als Darth Vader. Der Imperator schickt Vader um Kento Marek, einen flüchtigen Jedi, ausfindig zu machen und zu töten. Der dunkle Lord kämpft sich durch die Truppen der Wookiees bis zu dem besagten flüchtigen Jedi. Es kommt zum Kampf, welchen Vader für sich entscheiden kann. Bevor er seinen Kontrahenten mit seinem Lichtschwert töten kann, gelingt es Galen Marek, dem kleinen Sohn Kento Mareks, das Lichtwert Vaders mit der Macht zu sich schweben zulassen. Vader tötet Kento Marek durch seinen Macht-Schub und wendet sich Galen zu. Vader erkennt in Galen eine starke Präsens der Macht und nimmt ihn im Geheimen als Schüler auf. Vader plant den Imperator zu stürzen, weshalb niemand von seinem Schüler wissen darf. Er gibt Marek den Decknamen Starkiller. Mission in der TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte auf Nar Shaddaa Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle des Galen Marek. Es sind mittlerweile 10 Jahre vergangen seit Darth Vader Galen Marek als Schüler aufgenommen hat. Vader lässt ihn stärker werden, indem Marek seine "Aufträge" erfüllt. Einer dieser Aufträge besteht darin, den Jedi-Meister Rahm Kota zu töten und als Zeichen seines Sieges Vader Kotas Lichtschwert zu bringen. Der ergraute Jedi war Vader schon lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Kota griff die TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte über Nar Shaddaa an, um die Aufmerksamkeit Vaders auf sich zu ziehen. Wie erwartet reagiert Vader und sendet seinen geheimen Schüler aus, um Kotas Plan zu vereiteln. Die Mission stellt sich als "erste wahre Prüfung" heraus. Galen Marek kämpft sich durch die Miliz, mit der Kota die Werft eingenommen hatte und stellt sich Kota im Kontrollraum. Jener Jedi-Meister ist überrascht, einen Jungen anzutreffen und nicht Vader persönlich. Kota versucht während des Kampfes Marek zu läutern und zu bekehren. Jedoch soll es eine grundlegende Veränderung in den Absichten Kotas geben. Nach der Niederlage gegen Starkiller sieht Kota in der Zukunft seines Kontrahenten sich selber voraus. Die Verwirrtheit Kotas nutzt Starkiller aus, um ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert zu blenden. Schließlich wirft der geheime Schüler Kota durch die Sichtfenster ins All, im Glauben er sei tot. Starkiller bringt Vader das Lichtwert des anscheinend toten Jedi-Meisters. Vader erteilt seinem geheimen Schüler einen neuen Auftrag: Er soll Kazdan Paratus auf Raxus Prime aufsuchen und töten; lediglich um wieder an Stärke zu gewinnen. Mission auf Raxus Prime Starkiller fliegt mit Juno und PROXY an Bord der Rogue Shadow nach Raxus Prime um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Um nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen setzt Juno Galen mit genügend Abstand zum Schrotttempel auf dem Planeten ab. Juno selber fliegt wieder zurück ins All und wartete auf weitere Befehle von Starkiller. Der junge Schüler kommt ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten gegen die Arbeitsdroiden und die lebendigen Gauner voran. Selbst ein Schrotttitan kann den Machtblitzen des Jungen nicht standhalten. Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis er auf Paratus trifft. Es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, Lichtschwert gegen Lichtlanze. Paratus unterliegt Starkiller und dieser schleudert den Unterlegenen gegen eine Mauer und tötet ihn mit dem Lichtschwert. Paratus ist tot und die Mission erledigt. Wieder an Bord der Rogue Shadow unterrichtet Starkiller seinen Meister über den Erfolg der Mission. Darth Vader erteilt seinem Schüler die letzte und wahrscheinlich schwerste Mission. Seine Spione haben Shaak Ti auf Felucia ausfindig machen können. Sie war nach der Order 66 dort abgetaucht und hatte sich ihre eigene Miliz aus Einheimischen aufgebaut. Mission auf Felucia Starkiller läßt sich auf einem riesigen Pilz absetzen. Er bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die blühenden Wälder Felucias. Shaak Ti konnte die Felucianer zur Hellen Seite bekehren und die Dunkle Seite komplett verschwinden lassen. Jene Einwohner des Planeten sehen in Starkiller - verständlicher Weise - ihren Feind und greifen den Sith-Schüler an, jedoch vergebens. Selbst Rancors können ihn nicht aufhalten. Der Sith-Lehrling ruft Shaak Ti am Rande einer Grube zum Kampf auf. Schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass sich in der Grube ein uralter, riesengroßer Sarlacc befindet. Vor ihrem Tod erklärt Shaak Ti Starkiller, dass er sich entscheiden könne, welchen Weg der Macht er einschlägt. Die Togruta geht zum letzten Schlag über; Starkiller kann abwehren und bemerkt erst im nächsten Augenblick, dass sein Kontrahent sich auf Starkillers Klinge aufgespießt hat. Der leblose Körper fällt in die Grube des Sarlacc. Euphorisiert kehrt er zur Rogue Shadow zurück. An Bord der Exekutor Dies ist nur eine Videosequenz Darth Vader ruft seinen Schüler zu sich. Als Starkiller neben seinen Meister tritt und aus dem Sichtfenster späht, sieht er eine Flotte von Sternzerstörern, die des Imperators. Freudig über einen baldigen Kampf spürt er das Lichtschwert seines Meisters im Rücken. Vader stieß tatsächlich seine rote Klinge hinterrücks in den Körper seines geheimen Schülers. Darth Sidious ist ungehalten über Vaders Schüler und befiehlt dem Sith-Lord Starkiller zu töten. Jegliches Flehen an seinem Meister versagt und der Körper des Jungen wird durch das Sichtfenster geschleudert und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit des Alls. Die Empirical Als der tot geglaubte Mann zu sich kommt, nimmt er die Stimme seines Meisters war. Vader erklärt, dass der Imperator ihn zum Handeln gezwungen hatte und da er nun für tot gehalten werde, könne Vader sich in aller Ruhe auf das Attentat auf Sidious vorbereiten, wenn Starkiller sich ihm anschließe. Starkiller tut wie ihm geheißen und nimmt Vaders Angebot an. Die Übertragung wird unterbrochen. PROXY erklärt Starkiller, dass er sich an Bord der Empirical im Dominus-System befindet. Die Rogue Shadow wurde abgefangen und in den Hangar verfrachtet. Eine Frage brennt dem Schüler unter den Fingernägeln: Wie es um den Gesundheitszustand Junos steht. Der Roboter erklärt, dass sich Juno wohlauf in einer Arrestzelle befindet. Plötzlich ertönt ein Alarm - das Schiff droht in die Dominus-Sonne zu stürzen. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er greift nach seinem Lichtschwert und macht sich auf die Suche nach Juno. Nach etlichen kurzen Kämpfen findet er Juno. Er muss sie so schnell wie möglich an Bord der Rogue Shadow schaffen, um zu fliehen. Durch einen Hyperraumsprung können sie dem drohenden Unheil entfliehen. Während der Fluchtaktion wird Starkiller klar, dass er am Imperator Rache nehmen will . Weil Rahm Kota vorausgesehen hatte das er in der Zukunft von Starkiller eine wichtige Rolle spielen würde, vermutet Galen das Kota noch lebt. So fliegen sie nach Nar Shadda um Kota zu suchen. Suche nach Rahm Kota Rahm Kota gab Starkiller zu glauben, dass er Teil seiner Zukunft sei. Schließlich begibt er sich nach Nar Shaddaa. Nach der Suche auf Nar Shaddaa nach Rahm Kota findet er ihn schließlich betrunken in einer Bar vor. Obwohl er tot geglaubt war, konnte Starkiller nicht davon abgehalten werden, ihn zu suchen. Starkiller bittet ihn um Hilfe im Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium. Die Ruhe währt nur kurz. Ein Spion informiert die Sturmtruppe über das Auftauchen Starkillers auf Nar Shaddaa. Starkiller rät Kota dazu, so schnell wie möglich zur Rogue Shadow zu gelangen, während der junge Mann sich mit der Horde beschäftigt. Wieder an Bord seines Schiffes erklärt Kota das weitere Vorgehen. Starkiller soll auf Kashyyyk nach Kotas Kontaktmann im Senat suchen und ihn überzeugen, ihm im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu helfen. Die Suche auf Kashyyyk Abgesetzt in den Schattenlanden bahnt sich Starkiller seinen Weg durch die Flora Kashyyyks. Er erreicht einen großen Hügel; der Standpunkt einer Festung die als Stützpunkt benutzt wird. Der Sith-Lehrling kann grob abschätzen wie viel Abwehreinheiten - Sturmtruppen und AT-ST's - dort patrouillieren. Der Jedi bedient sich des Gedankentricks, um sich Informationen über den Weltraumlift und Eintritt zur Festung zu beschaffen. Ihm stürmen direkt die Truppen des Imperiums entgegen. Ohne große Mühe gelingt es dem jungen Schüler schließlich, in den Konferenzraum zu gelangen, wo er Leia Organa in Begleitung von R2-D2 antrifft. Die junge Frau gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sie den Lift bewache. R2-D2 projiziert ein Bild des Liftes an die Wand. Dabei legt er die Schwachstellen frei. Starkiller muss lediglich die Verankerungen zerstören, um eine Kettenreaktion auszulösen. Leia kehrt danach mit R2-D2 wieder an Bord ihres Shuttles zurück. Starkiller macht sich an die Arbeit. Eine der Stützen kann er mit Hilfe der Macht einreißen. Als ihm sich drei TIE-Jäger näheren, lässt er die Maschinen an den verbliebenden drei Stützen zerschellen. Doch damit nicht genug; der modifizierter AT-ST von Ozzik Sturn stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Nach einem harten Kampf schleudert der Schüler die Maschine gegen den Weltraumlift, worauf der Weltraumlift, samt AT-ST unter einer gewaltige Feuerwalze begraben wird. Die Rogue Shadow landet neben Starkiller und nimmt ihn wieder auf. An Bord wird er von Rahm Kota aufgeklärt, dass sich Bail Organga seit seinem Besuch auf Felucia nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Das neue Ziel der Reise steht fest. Suche nach Bail Organa Die Rogue Shadow landet nicht weit eines großen Pilzes auf Felucia. Starkiller machte sich auf den Weg, Senator Bail Organa ausfindig zu machen. Schnell erkennt er, dass die Imperialen Truppen sich auf dem Planeten niedergelassen haben. Kurz bevor er die Truppen bekämpfen will, bekommt er ungewöhnliche Hilfe. Truppen der Rebellen töten die Soldaten des Imperiums. Erstaunt über die ungewollte Hilfe wendet er sich an die Rebellen. Jedoch muss er auch diese töten, da er keine Zeugen hinterlassen soll. Auf seinem weiteren Weg metzelt Starkiller sowohl Imperiale Truppen, als auch Truppen der Rebellen gleichermaßen nieder. Er gelangt zu einem Stützpunkt des Galaktischen Imperiums. Dem jungen Sith gelingt es sich durch die Miliz zu kämpfen und zu einer Landeplattform zu gelangen. Er trifft auf einen Piloten des Imperiums. Starkiller nutzt seine Macht-Gedankentricks, um dem Soldaten die nötigen Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort Organas zu entlocken. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Maris Brood, eine Schülerin Shaak Tis, den Senator gefangen hält. Auf dem weiteren Weg besiegt Marek Truppen der Guten sowie der Bösen Seite, 2 Rancors und mehrer Felucianer. Starkiller kommt an eine dunkle Stelle zwischen ein Dutzend großen Pilzen. Maris Brood stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Die junge Zabrak ist in die dunkele Seite der Macht verfallen, bevor Shaak Ti den Planeten läutern konnte. Brood lässt die Klingen ihrer Tonfa-Lichtschwerter aufleuchten und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor. Starkiller kann abwehren und sie sich mit einem Machtschub vom Leibe halten. Kurz bevor der Kampf sich dem Ende näherte, zieht Brood ihr größtes Ass aus dem Ärmel; ein gezähmter, durch die Macht kontrollierter Rancor. Die Bestie ist jedoch den Machtblitzen von Starkiller nicht gewachsen gewesen und so konnte der junge Sith einen weiteren Sieg für sich verzeichnen. Der Kampf mit Maris Brood findet nach kräftezehrenden Auseinandersetzungen ein Ende. Starkiller kann Brood entwaffnen. Sie fleht um Gnade nicht getötet zu werden. Starkiller schenkt ihr die Freiheit und lässt sie laufen. Maris Brood flieht in die dunklen Wälder und wurde seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Starkiller kann Senator Bail Organa unverletzt an Bord der Rogue Shadow bringen. Um dem Imperium zu zeigen, wie ernst Starkiller es meint, bekommt er von Rahm Kota den Aufrag, die Sternzerstörer-Werft auf Raxus Prime aufzusuchen. Die Zerstörungsaktion auf Raxus Prime Vader meint zu Starkiller dass man die Sternzerstörer-Werft auf Raxus Prime zerstören müsse, damit das Imperium noch schwächer werden würde. Also begibt sich der junge Schüler nach Raxus Prime. Dort kämpft er sich durch Imperiale Truppen. Starkiller gelingt es, die Kanone auf Raxus Prime so umzuprogrammieren, dass sie auf die Schiffe hoch über ihnen feuert, um diese zu zerstören. Allerding bleibt ein Sternenzerstörer unversehrt. Den muss er unter sehr hohen Anstrengungen und während TIE-Fighter auf ihn schießen vom Himmel holen. Als er seine Mission beendet, nimmt er wieder die Verbindung mit Darth Vader auf. Dieser meint, dass er sich nun mit den Politikern treffen soll. Er gibt Juno den Befehl Corellia anzufliegen... Das Abkommen von Corellia Diese Mission ist nur eine Sequenz; der Spieler hat keinen Einfluss auf das Spiel! Starkiller hatte sich der Hellen Seite der Macht zugewandt und seinen ursprünglichen Namen Galen Marek angenommen. Marek wohnt der Unterzeichnung des Abkommens von Corellia (auch als Vertrag von Corellia bekannt) bei, genauso wie Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Leia (Hologramübertragung) und Garm Bel Iblis. Die Feierlichkeiten werden jedoch von einem Überraschungsangriff Vaders gestört. Marek versucht mit aller Kraft die Truppen zurück zutreiben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Vader lässt mit dem Macht-Schub den jungen Sith an den Rand einer Klippe fliegen. Marek kann sich an einem Felsvorsprung festhalten. Gerade als Vader seinem geheimen Schüler den Gnadenstoß geben will, stürmt Obi-Wan Kenobi heran und zwingt Vader dazu, zu parieren. Nachdem Vader mehrere Angriffe seines alten Meisters abwehren kann, erdolchte der Sith-Lord den Jedi. Wie sich herausstellt, war Obi-Wan lediglich eine Projektion PROXYs. Vader dreht sich um, um seinem Schüler zu töten, dieser hatte sich jedoch bereits den Abgrund hinunter fallen lassen. Erschöpft wird er von der Rogue Shadow an einem Felsvorsprung aufgenommen. Vader lässt daraufhin Iblis, Bail und Leia Organa und Mon Mothma gefangen nehmen und an Bord des Todessterns bringen, wo der Imperator über ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde. Endkampf auf dem Todesstern An Bord der Rogue Shadow wird Starkiller klar, dass er nur eine Marionette des Dunklen Lords ist. Er fasst den Entschluss, Darth Vader zu stürzen und seine Freunde zu befreien. Abgesetzt auf einer Rampe an Bord des Todessterns kämpft Starkiller sich durch die Besatzung des Todessterns. Imperiale Truppen sowie Generäle waren vor seiner Klinge nicht sicher. Angekommen im Thronsaal des Imperators wartet Vader bereits auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler. Die beiden kämpfen verbissen. Starkiller gelingt es, das Atemgerät und die Maske des Dunklen Lords zu beschädigen. Durch einen Machtschub wird Vader von Starkiller durch eine Wand in den nächsten Raum befördert. Starkiller sieht, wie der Imperator Iblis, die Organas, Mon Mothma und Rahm Kota in diesem Raum gefangen hält. Er muss sich entscheiden, wen von den beiden er töten soll. Galen entscheidet sich, gegen den Imperator zu kämpfen. Am Anfang des Kampfes war der Schüler weit unterlegen, bis er erkannte dass er nur im Lichtschwertkampf gegen Sidious bestehen konnte. Galen ging zum Angriff über, nun konnte der Imperator nicht mehr seine machtvollen Machtblitze abfeuern. Nach einem längeren Kampf konnte Galen den Imperator entwaffnen. Als letzte Chance schoss der Imperator Machtblitzte ab. Nach kleinerer Anstrengung und Zuhilfenahme des Lichtschwertes konnte Galen die erste Welle abblocken. Mit hoher Anstrengung blockte Galen auch die zweite Welle. Dann kam die dritte und stärkste Welle welche Galen unter übermenschlicher Anstrengung zurückschlug. Nun war Sidious handlungsunfähig. Als der Schüler ihn töten wollte, hielt Rahm Kota ihn ab und Galen gehorchte. Als Galen dem Imperator den Rücken zukehrte erhob sich Sidious und streckte Galen mit einen Machtblitz von enormer Stärke nieder. Der Schüler hielt diese solange ab, bis Rahm Kota und die inzwischen angekommene Juno fliehen konnten. Auf der Rogue Shadow wird nun endgültig die Rebellenallianz gegründet. Zur Erinnerung an Galen Mareks "Heldentaten" wählte man das heute noch charakteristische Emblem. Charaktere *Bail Organa *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Chop'aa Notimo *Darth Desolous *Darth Phobos *Drexl Roosh *Galen Marek *Garm Bel Iblis *Jabba *Juno Eclipse *Kazdan Paratus *Kento Marek *Kleef *Leia Organa *Lobot *Maris Brood *Mon Mothma *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ozzik Sturn *PROXY *R2-D2 *Rahm Kota *Shaak Ti Schauplätze *Bespin (Wolkenstadt) *Corellia *Coruscant *Despayre (Todesstern) *Felucia *Kashyyyk *Nar Shaddaa (TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte) *Raxus Prime Spezies *Aleena *Duros *Felucianer *Gamorreaner *Gran *Gungans *Hutts *Jawas *Menschen *Nautolaner *Pau'aner *Rodianer *Talz *Theelin *Togruta *Twi'leks *Ugnaughts *Weequays *Whiphiden *Wookiees *Zabrak Kreaturen *Rancor *Sarlacc Raumschiffe *''Empirical'' *''Exekutor'' *''Imperium''-Klasse *''Lambda''-Klasse *''Rogue Shadow'' *''Sheathipede''-Klasse *TIE-Jäger Freischaltbares Durch das Eingeben von Codes an Bord der Rogue Shadow kann man je nach Version verschiedene Bonis freischalten. Man kann durch die Cheats in das Kostüm eines anderen gelangen, behält aber den Stil (das Lichtschwert am Rücken) auch in den Zwischensequenzen wird das Kostüm nicht gewechselt. Man kann in den jeweiligen Leveln Jedi Holocrone finden, die besondere Gegenstände enthalten, wie Kostüme oder Lichtschwertkristalle, welche in den bekannten Farben und drei verschieden Zuständen existieren. Normal, Instabil und Komprimiert. Xbox360 und PS3 Cheats Wii, PS2 und PSP Cheats DS Cheats Trivia *Im Spiel finden sich mehrere Anspielungen und Zitate aus den Filmen. Zum Beispiel sagt Starkiller im Finalkampf gegen den Imperator das Zitat Luke Skywalkers „Ihr habt versagt, Hoheit!“* *Beim Endkampf kann der Spieler entscheiden, ob er gegen Darth Sidious oder Darth Vader kämpfen will. Entscheidet man sich für den Kampf gegen Vader, spielt man das unkanonische Ende. Vader ist zwar geschwächt, aber immer noch ein starker Gegner, doch Galen schafft es Vader zu besiegen. Der Imperator trägt ihm dannach noch einen letzten Vertrauensbeweis auf: Galen soll Rahm Kota töten. Galen weigert sich aber und greift den Imperator an, kann ihn aber nicht überraschen. Er wird weggeschleudert und Sidious schleudert die Rogue Shadow auf Galen. Nach kurzer Zeit wacht Galen auf und wurde wie Vader vorher mit diversen Prothesen ausgestattet. Der Imperator sagt ihm, dass er Galen ausbeuten wird und wenn er einen neuen Schüler findet, ihn auch töten wird. Ultimate Sith-Edition → Hauptartikel: The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition In der Ultimate Sith Edition spielt man das unkanonische Ende von The Force Unleashed weiter. Es gibt drei Bonusmissionen, eine im Jedi-Tempel noch bevor man auf dem Todesstern die Senatoren rettet, eine auf Tatooine und eine auf Hoth. Dabei werden die Missionen sehr stark an die klassische Trilogie angelehnt. Handyspiel 150px|thumb|Das Cover des Handyspiels.Eine besondere Auskopplung von The Force Unleashed bietet das Handyspiel. Das Spiel das lediglich für Nokia N-Gage 2.0 taugliche Handys verfügbar sein wird, wurde im Dezember 2007 indirekt mit einem Trailer angekündigt und schließlich in einer offiziellen Stellungnahme bestätigt. Verantwortlich für das Spiel das ebenfalls 2008 erscheint sind Universomo, eine finnische Firma die auf das Herstellen von Handyspielen spezialisiert ist, und THQ Wireless. Das Spiel verwendet die Cell Weaver Technologie, die eine für Handys gute Grafik erlangen kann. Technik Die Technik setzt sich aus drei Physiksimulationen zusammen: Havok, Euphoria und DMM. Havok ermöglicht die Bewegung einer großen Anzahl von Objekten. Beispiel: Der Spieler sieht auf der Brücke vor sich einige Gegner und entfacht einen starken Machtstoß. Dank Havok werden nicht nur die vor ihm stehenden Gegner weggeschleudert, auch die Brücke zerfällt auf realistische Art in Einzelteile. Fällt ein Brückenpfeiler auf ein anderes Objekt, wird auch dieses reagieren. Je nach Stellung des Spielers und Stärke des Machtstoßes fallen die Auswirkungen anders aus. Das Euphoria-Animationsystem wurde von der britischen Firma „Natural Motion“ entwickelt. Euphoria ist für das Verhalten der Gegner zuständig und verleiht ihnen daher Muskeln und künstliche Intelligenz, wodurch die Gegner schnell reagieren können. Beispiel: Der Spieler nimmt mit der Macht einen Gegner auf und wirbelt ihn durch die Luft. Dank Euphoria wird der Gegner versuchen, sich an einem anderen Gegner oder einem anderen Objekt in der Umgebung festzuhalten. Das DMM-Schadensystem (Digital Molecular Matter, zu dt. Digitale Molekulare Materie) wurde von der schweizerischen Firma „Pixelux Entertainment“ entwickelt. DMM ist für die realistische Darstellung und Beschaffenheit aller Materien im Spiel zuständig. Beispiel: Der Spieler wirft einen Gegner mit der Macht gegen eine Glasscheibe. Diese zersplittert realistisch unter Berücksichtigung des Gewichts, Wurfwinkels, der Schnelligkeit und Größe des Gegners. Da diese Faktoren bei jedem Bruch oder Explosion unterschiedlich ausfallen, wird das Material nie auf die selbe Art zerbrechen. Merchandising The Force Unleashed ist nicht nur ein Spiel, sondern es wurden bereits gleichnamige Romane und Comics angekündigt. Ein vergleichbares Multimedia-Projekt von Lucasfilm war „Shadows of the Empire“, das im Jahr 1996 veröffentlicht wurde. *The Force Unleashed (Roman) *The Force Unleashed (Comic) *The Force Unleashed (Merchandise) *The Force Unleashed (Webstrip) *The Force Unleashed: The Art of the Game *Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich für November 2007 angekündigt und sollte das Highlight des 30-jährigen Jubiläums der Star-Wars-Saga werden. Doch der Termin konnte nicht eingehalten werden und wurde auf das Frühjahr 2008 verschoben. Mittlerweile wurde das Spiel auf den 19. September 2008 verschoben. Produktionstagebuch Auf der offiziellen Seite von The Force Unleashed gibt es in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein sogenanntes Produktionstagebuch, das über den aktuellen Stand der Entwicklung berichtet. Dieses Tagebuch wird fortgeführt von Brett Rector, dem Assistenz-Produzenten von The Force Unleashed. Originalsynchronsprecher *Sam Witwer --- Starkiller *Zeb Drees --- Starkiller als Kind *Adrienne Wilkinson --- Maris Brood *Nathalie Cox --- Juno Eclipse *Cully Fredrickson --- Rahm Kota *Terrence Carson --- Darth Vader *Cam Clarke --- Obi-Wan Kenobi *Catherine Taber --- Prinzessin Leia *Kari Wahlgren --- Darth Phobas *Kari Wahlgren --- Aayla Secura Weblinks *Offizielle TFU Seite *Artikel bei IGN.com *Artikel bei IMDB.com *deutscher The Force Unleashed Fan-Blog *Veröffentlichung von TFU *Trailer und Videos (Gametrailers.com) *GameOne Test zu The Force Unleashed (Beginn 0:47) Force Unleashed, The Force Unleashed, The Kategorie:Handheldspiele en:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) es:Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) it:Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza nl:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed pt:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) ru:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (игра) fi:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videopeli)